Its Not Over
by dreadfuldaughter
Summary: Harry is left at Privet Drive where Uncle Vernon abuses him. One night he gets saved by non other than, James Potter and Severus Snape! Takes place summer going into 6th yr. Independent Harry, Manipulative Dumbles
1. Return

A/N: Hello dear reader! What's up? This story is not Beta-ed and for my first attempt at a HP abuse story I did pretty well. I won't go into big description with the sights and clothes in this story. I'll leave it to you imagination. First scene is a bit unsettling. So if there's some thing you don't like or something you want to see. Leave a review and tell me. Flames welcomed but don't expect me not to flame back! TTFN (tata for now)

Disclaimer: I no owny so you no suey. But I owny the ploty.

Chapter 1. Return

"I told you boy! When you get me kicked out, you have to finish what they started! Now on your knees! Don't make me make you!", Vernon Dursley yelled at his nephew spit spewing from his mouth.

Tonight Vernon was in a bad mood. He had gotten kicked out of a strip club for getting too _frisky _with the dancers. Every time this happened he blamed Harry. It was always _'the boy and his freaky ways!'_. So Harry was always the one who had to pay for it. And in the worst way possible.

Harry got on the bathroom floor and closed his eyes in disgust as he heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down. His head was pushed forward by Vernon.

Harry never understood why it was always _his _fault that his Uncle was always kicked out. That _he_ always had to do this.

Harry was too disgusted to do anything a just knelt there, mouth full. This earned him a smack in the face.

"You know what you're supposed to do so do it! Or do we have to use my little friends to help you remember?", Vernon said nastily referring to his collection of 'beating belts'.

Harry somewhat shook his head and started. The need to throw up growing stronger every second. The noises Vernon was making could only be described as a cross between chubaka and a growling Snape.

There was a thump downstairs and a shriek. Vernon didn't seem to notice as he was still pushing on Harry. But Harry had heard the noise and the first thing that had come to mind was _'Death Eaters!'_.

"BOY! Who told you to stop-"

A man burst through the bathroom door. He had messy raven hair and a strong build, about six foot with brown eyes and glasses covering them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my son?!", the man shouted.

"James? Dad? B-But you're- you're supposed to be dead!", Harry said finally withdrawing from Vernon and standing up. He thought it was a Death Eater and would have grabbed his wand but it was locked in the cupboard. He just stared warily backing away slowly.

"Yes yes. I know, but it's not the time or place to talk about it now. Come on Snape's downstairs getting your stuff now. Go down so I can deal with this scum."

"SNAPE!? You're a death eater! You've gotta be! There's no way you could-"

"Sorry Potter, he's telling the truth. If you're so concerned ask us questions only we would- James? JAMES!", Snape launched himself at James who had run over to Vernon with a deadly look in his eyes. Snape wasn't quick enough for James had already gotten his hands around Vernon's neck and started choking him.

"Dad! Stop it! Don't kill him!", Harry screamed. It took both Snape and Harry to pry James off. Even as they were pulling him he was still trying to get at Vernon, to do anything he could to kill.

"WHY IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?! AFTER ALL HE'S DONE?!", James screames outraged.

"IT'S ALOT MORE THAN YOU HAVE! THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER DID ANYTHING FOR ME, I WAS TOO YOUNG TO REMEMBER!"

"And now I see where the attitude comes from. Enough of your soap opera drama! We have to get going.", Snape said exasparated.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! For all I know this could be a trap. How do I know you aren't Death Eaters?"

"Then, as I said before, ask us some questions. To which only we would know the answer."

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he finally got up to asking the questions, "James, who are the creators of the Marauders' Map?"

"Remus Lupin AKA Moony, Peter Pettigrew AKA Wormtail, Sirius Black AKA Padfoot, Me AKA Prongs. How do you know about the map?", He asked a bit of pride in his voice.

"Not important. Um, don't kill me but, what memory of yours did I see in your pensieve and what were we supposed to be doing at the time?"

Severus shot Harry a murderous look, "Potter putting a levitating charm on me near the lake at Hogwarts. We were supposed to be having Occulmency lessons but we were interrupted by Draco Malfoy, satisfied?"

Harry nodded and walked out of the bathroom, the two men following. He turned back to Vernon's flabbergasted, red face and said, "Oh and I'm pressing charges. Have a nice life freak."

He walked down the stairs a smile spread across his face, that was the best thing he could have ever done. (besides beating Voldemort and stuff of course)

"Right, I still don't know if I should believe you but anything to get me out of here. So where are we going? How are we getting there? When are we leaving? And where are Dudley and Petunias?", Harry was chock full of questions.

"Why must you ask questions?", Snape complained.

"Dumbledore's office. Portkey. Three minutes. They drove out to some ladies house. Petunia kept screaming, 'Duddy hurry to Aunt Marge's'", James said trying to remember the order of the questions.

Harry nodded and looked at Snape who was holding his trunk, _'What I still don't understand is how dad is alive. Is mum alive too? And why the hell is Snape here? He hates me! And dad! If dad's alive why didn't he come and get me? He must hate me, I mean why else wouldn't he take his only son? It's because I'm a freak, I always have been.'_

" Harry you were always wanted but all your questions will be answered later. You never did know how to block your mind. Now grab hold of the frame and lets be off.", Snape smirked and held out an old picture frame.

Harry grabbed hold of the frame as did his father and Potions teacher and then he felt a pull at his navel and the world spun before him. He landed with a hard thud on a blue carpeted floor, a few number of silver object zooming around gracefully. Someone offered their hand to help him up and he took it gratefully. It was his father and they were staring at each other with great interest. Severus stood near the fireplace looking into the fire in deep thought.

"My boy's. I see you got Harry back. I hope everything went well.", Dumbledore said from behind his desk spooking everyone as he was not there a moment ago.

All at once the three men started protesting. Dumbledore raised a hand to stop them and looked at Harry, "Harry, how was it at the Dursley's?"

Harry looked at the ground twisting his body side to side. James put a protective arm around Harry and he flinched away letting a whimper escape his lips. James pulled his arm away.

"It was hell! I know that and I only saw a snippet! I can't imagine what else they've done to him! Why would you leave him there? I mean look at him he's in sixth year and he looks like he should be in third!", James was once again silenced by Dumbledore's hand.

"What are you going on about James? I know that the Dursley's are quite rude but they would never put a hand on Harry", The three men snorted., "Well Harry, if you have proof that the Dursley's have harmed you I will have something done right away."

Harry stood there dumbly. He couldn't show them the scars. They would go crazy about how it was irresponsible for not telling anyone. James nudged Harry as if to tell him, 'don't make me look stupid now.'. Harry nodded and pulled up his shirt. Everyone gasped at the now revealed welts across Harry's backside. Those were from Vernon's belt when he 'forgot' what to do when Vernon got kicked out of a club.

Everyone's expressions darkened. James emitted a low growl. And to Harry's surprise so did Snape. The headmaster's feature's seemed to falter and he lost the twinkle in his eye.

"My goodness, Harry. I should have never left you with them. But why haven't you told anyone? If I had known you would have been out ages ago.", the headmaster's eyes twinkled in concern.

Harry shifted from foot to foot. He never really like attention, "Well I didn't want to worry any of you. But there is something I _need _to ask. Why is my dad alive and why hasn't Snape hexed him?", James looked up at the mention of the word 'dad' for it was said rather roughly.

"Well actually, you see I was never really dead. Only two people died in that house. Ok well one since Voldemort was never really dead, but anyway, Transfigured tables don't matter.", James said.

Harry stared at his father in disbelief, "What so you transfigured a table into you and made it pretend to be you?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Then I went to Dumbledore to tell him straight away. I couldn't really talk to anyone else, I was supposed to be a dead man. Dumbledore took me to his house on a very secluded, private island. He seems to like the ocean and with Voldy about he had to put the unplottable on it. So I've been living there for the past sixteen."

Harry nodded stifly trying to take it all in. So his father had been alive the whole time? But he couldn't care for him because he was thought to be a dead man. More and more thoughts started to wheel through his head.

_'Did dad know about what Vernon did? Well now he does. Did he even try to get me? Does he still want me? He obviously doesn't or else he would've gotten me by now. Why was dumbledore so clueless? And what the hell is up with Snape?! He's actually being civilized. Not to mention he was hanging around with my father! And oh no-', H_arry's world started to slowly go out of focus. He felt his legs give way and he fell to Dumbledore's office floor. Everyone rushed over to him. The last thing Harry remembered hearing was a cold voice saying something about the Hospital Wing then he blacked out.


	2. Wings

UPDATE! BOTH CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN CHANGED THANKS TO SOME GREAT CRITISISM.

A/N: I changed the ending of the last chapter because the old one sort of sucked. I want to thank everyone who commented and acknowledgments will be at the end. So here is chapter two. PLZ COMMENT! Tell me what pairings you want to see, even slash. But I don't do HP/HG or HP/RW.

Disclaimer: I no owny so you no suey. But I owny the ploty.

**Last time on "It's Not Over";**

Harry nodded stiffly trying to take it all in. So his father had been alive the whole time? But he couldn't care for him because he was thought to be a dead man. More and more thoughts started to wheel through his head.

_'Did dad know about what Vernon did? Well now he does. Why was Dumbledore so clueless? And what the hell is up with Snape?! He's actually being civilized. Not to mention he was hanging around with my father! And oh no-', H_arry's world started to slowly go out of focus. He felt his legs give way and he fell to Dumbledore's office floor. Everyone rushed over to him. The last thing Harry remembered hearing was a cold voice saying something about the Hospital Wing then he blacked out.

Chapter 2: Wings

Harry woke up in a bed feeling particularly well rested.

'_Wait a minute, a bed? How the hell did I get to a bed? Oh no Vernon's going to kill me!'_ Harry snapped open his eyes and immediately shut them. There was a blinding light way too bright for his eyes just upon waking up. He laid there, eyes closed; trying to figure out what was going on.

Then a loud bang sounded from somewhere far away and a shrill voice called, "Potter. Pott-James! Help! I've got-"

"WINGS! Bloody hell, Snape? What happened?" James voice came not to far from Harry.

'_What the hell are they talking about? How did Snape's voice get so high? Since when did Snape have wings? Well he does look like an overgrown bat...'_

"Shh! He's awake! Open your eyes Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes to see the blurred figures of his father, who was sitting at his bedside and Snape who was hidden behind the curtains around Harry's bed.

"Oh my god…it wasn't a dream!" Harry whispered and put a hand to his head.

"Poppy! He's awake!" James yelled despite Harry's protests.

Harry didn't hate the medi-witch but she seemed to always fuss over him all the time. She never left the boy alone. No sooner was she checking the boy's wounds and giving him potions to help the healing.

"Well this is weird. We never got a proper greeting in. So I'm James, your father and uh, I'm very sorry I never ever knew what was happening to you. I swear! Dumbledore practically kept me under house arrest. He wouldn't tell me anything about you. Only that you were safe. He said he didn't want me looking for you. Not to do anything rash. If I could've gotten out and found you I would've. But his stupid charms-"

"Stop! Stop talking! Its way too quick for me to understand! I know that you're sorry. I pretty much expected Dumbledore to do what he did. He usually means well" Harry said to stop James' rambling that got faster and faster the more he talked. Of course this wasn't really how he felt. Right now he felt worse than ever. His father had been alive the whole time. Since James had run and left lily to die did it make him a coward? Did he just give up on his family all together and leave Harry to suffer at the Dursley's?

"Okay. Any questions?"

"One. What were you talking about to make Snape's voice go high." Harry said and Snape's gaze shot straight towards Harry.

"Well Snape would have to say I can tell you. Since it was his, scwared wittle woice." James laughed.

Snape glared at him but nodded all the rest. He turned and walked out the door. Harry stared on with wide eyes as he saw 2 blue wings with black lining emitting from Snape's back.

"Harry? Do. Not. Faint. You want to know what happened right?", Harry nodded his gaze still on the door Snape walked through half expecting him to fly back in, "He Vants to suck your voold!", James exclaimed like Count Dracula.

"He's a VAMPIRE!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Oh please. How does that come as a shock? Surely everyone thinks it here. I mean look at him. He lives in the dungeons always in black. I know McGonagall always calls him a bat."

"But h-he had wings! Vampires don't get wings! At least not that big. A-and you only get them if you turn into bat. Can he turn into a bat?", Harry started asking questions as his curiosity got the better of him.

"The wings are new. He's probably gone to Dumbledore to figure it out. And don't worry, he won't hurt anyone, he has this weird potion, it smells like rotten eggs. But the potion keeps down the Vampire in him."

Harry snorted, "I wish it kept down the attitude too."

"So enough about Snape. Tell me about your life. Who do you hang out with? Who's your enemy? What's you best subject? You got a pretty girl? You better your looks alone should make you a ladies man."

END CHAPTER.

A/N: this was really short. But its like 12:42 am as I'm writing this my mind is very blank. So time to thank everyone

_Animegurl088, DarkAngelFromMercury, IceprincessIsis3, loveseverussnape and fan girl 666: _Thank you guys so much I love it when I get reviews! I'm glad you liked the story.

_Spiorad_: Thank you so, so much for the review! You helped me so much! I love it when some one helps me correct things.

PLZ REVIEW. Oh and check out my other story, At The Library.


	3. Tackles and Laughter

INO3

Chapter 3

A/N: I know its been like 2 months but I've got a good reason, No one told me what they wanted to read! I need ideas people! I'm going to skip the conversation with Sev and Dumbley Dore about the wings. You'll hear about it later. Now to clear things up:

Harry is supposed to be depressed. I understand that, but right now he is in shock about meeting his father so let him have a happy time, he'll go back into depression later.

Snape is going to be a bit OOC (out of character) I hate portraying him as evil and mean. But I'll try and keep up with his cold speech.

You need to give me ideas!!!! What do you want to see in this story? Pairings, friendships, who you want to see come in….review people!

I will no longer write everyone who reviewed, takes up to much time, I just thank everyone.

P.S. I know I was supposed to send this to my new beta but right now I just want to get the next chapter up before you all kill me.

Harry and his father had a long talk that night. Now James knew everything about Harry. From first year to now. (He refused to talk about the Dursley's) Harry himself learned a few things. Somehow they had fallen asleep.

"Potter. Wake up. Both of you! You two are impossible….WAKE UP!", Snape sighed as he tried to wake up the two Potters. James had fallen asleep in his chair and almost fell out of it when Snape yelled.

Harry had a more graceful awakening and simply sat up searching for his glasses.

"What was that for. Disturbing a man getting perfectly good sleep! I'm hungry.", everyone stared at James for his abrupt change of subject, "What?"

Harry just smiled and shook his head. His father was strange sometimes. Then Harry remembered what brought Harry to meet his father. He looked down at the sheets and played with his hands.

"Harry. ", the boy' s head snapped up for it was not James who had spoken but Snape, " We know of what has happened to you at the Dursley's. I must warn you Dumbledore will want to talk to you. So will we. "

"I understand. B-but for now I just want to get used to having a father and a semi-nice teacher …So about that food. "

James laughed and put an arm around Harry, "Great minds think alike."

Snape rolled his eyes, " There will be breakfast in the Great Hall. But if you would like we could go down to Hagrid 's Hut."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question to the 'we' in Snape 's sentence.

"Snape is babysitting us for now. ", James said as if it explained everything.

_I thought vampires don__t go out in the daylight. But- hey_, Harry stopped thinking as he felt another presence in his mind. He quickly put up his shields and blocked it out, then glared at Snape. He looked a bit surprised.

"Don 't try it again Snape."

"Don 't believe the Muggle myths. I can go anywhere I please. I 'm guessing you want to go to Hagrid' s?"

Harry nodded as James sat there staring between the two trying to figure out what was going on, "What the bloody hell are you two talking about? "

Snape and Harry turned towards James noticing he was left out. They shook it off dismissively.

James crossed his arms, "Fine don't tell me. But go and get dressed. Molly owled you some clothes. "

Harry nodded and got off his bed and went to the infirmary bathroom. There he found a t-shirt with the chudley cannons symbol on it and a pair of black jeans. While getting dressed Harry did his best to avoid his reflection. He didn't want to see how bad he looked because of the Dursley's. Even with the potions to make him feel better he still could feel and see his ribs sticking out. He could see how pale he looked. Almost like Snape. And that was bad enough considering the man was dead!

He heard his father calling him to hurry up.

When he walked out of the bathroom he almost fainted for he had just noticed Snape was wearing normal clothes! Instead of his usual black robes he was wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans. The man looked so different that Harry wouldn't have believed it to be the same man if it wasn't for the voice.

"Potter stop gawking. You look as if you've never seen people before."

"Y-yes sir.", Harry said quickly looking away, _'Whoa, he almost looks human! Well he is human I suppose, well almost. I wonder who else is here. Well obviously Hagrid. Are the other teachers here? Ah! Do they know why I'm here. OH NO! I hope Dumbledore kept his big mouth shut!'_

"Hey, he looks almost like a normal person doesn't he? Maybe not as fashionable as me but…okay.", James said sliding a hand threw his hair to make a point.

Snape gave a half-hearted scowl and turned towards the Hospital Wing doors and the three made their trek towards Hagrid's Hut.

THE WALK

Harry was leading the way towards the Hut watching the scenery all around him. He heard some whispering and then he was tackled by a big animal. It turned out to only be James or as in his animagas form 'Prongs'. Harry smiled and rolled onto his back as his father turned back into human form.  
"What was that for?"

"I got bored.", James replied with a shrug and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry got a sour look and both of the Potters heard a chuckle behind them. They looked up to find _**Severus Snape**_laughing with a _smile_ on his face.

Both Potters gasped at the same time. They looked at each other with awe and then got a mischievous look in their eyes. James counted to three and they both pounced on Snape.

His laughing immediately stopped and all three of them wrestled. Soon they _all_ started laughing and somehow rolled down the hill to Hagrid's.

"I think we're here! HAGRID! HAGRID! HAG-!", James yelled pounding on the door.

"'Arry? Wait, 'ou ain't 'arry! It can't be! James?!", Hagrid screamed pointing at James with a humungous finger.

"That's right, the one and on-."

James got cut off because he was receiving a big hug from a giant.

"Let us go inside and we will tell you what has happened.", Snape said Hagrid nodded and let them in.


	4. Explanation

Harry, James, Severus and Hagrid were all situated around the table in Hsgrid's Hut while they waited for the house elves to b

A/N: It's been a year!! A YEAR! I'm so sorry to all former readers. But it's summer now. I have nothing else but this site during the summer so I might actually update daily!! I've gotten an idea for lots of angst and I'm going to post another story involving a HP/DM pairing next week that one is actually done though. This is during 5th year.

Chapter 4: The Explanation

Harry, James, Severus and Hagrid were all situated around the table in Hagrid's Hut while they waited for the house elves to bring them breakfast. Severus had insisted on calling the house elves so that Hagrid could rest. Harry had smiled slightly because he couldn't help but think Snape trusted Hagrid's cooking. But it was starting to get really awkward in there because it was silent.

"Fat penguin." James randomly said. Everyone looked at him bemused. "What? I just wanted to say something that would break the ice."

Harry's eyes widened and he started to laugh. James and Hagrid joined in and a small smile slipped onto Snape's face.

"You always had a good sense of humor. So wha' 'appened James? I was 'ere. I sa' wha' 'appened. Sa' your 'ody.", Hagrid asked distressed while reliving in his mind the finding of the dead potters.

"That wasn't my body. You all need to understand this. Here's what happened."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lily, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off."_

"_James, you can't!"_

"_Just go! I love you!"_

"_I love you too!"_

_James watched as his wife and child went upstairs. He was going to miss them there was a great chance he would die in this attempt but he had to think quickly, Voldemort was coming up the drive. There was a time turner in the other room he could go back and help stop Voldemort, but there were rules to that sort of thing. He would have to get around him. James pulled out his invisibility cloak that never left his back pocket._

_Then he used his transfiguration skills to change a table into a replica of himself. He could control it for at least a few seconds to keep Voldemort occupied then go run for help. As soon as Voldemort opened the door, James ran threw it and a flash of green light was seen as Voldemort killed the table. James started quickly down the street. He decided it was better to apparate as far as he could from the house so that he wouldn't be detected. _

_There was another flash of green as James looked back and he swallowed hard trying not to think about his family inside. He was almost at the end of the street when there was an enormous explosion. He turned around and started running back to the house. The roof was collapsed in but he heard the faint sound of crying. His Harry was in there. _

_Another man in all black had apparated there before James could even reach the house. The man started to look through the rubble. He passed the replica of James and even the crying baby, but he stopped at lily. He kneeled down and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, her face was covered in dirt from the explosion. James had finally reached the house._

"_Oi!" James tried to sound threatening but it came out choked and rough._

"_I'm so sorry. James, I'm sorry, she's dead." the voice came. It was silky and deep._

"_Snape? Sh- she can't be dead! Harry! He's alive!" James ran over to the baby and held him close._

"_James, Dumbledore sent me to see the damage. I must take you with me back to Hogwarts. Harry will stay here and Hagrid will pick him up.", Snape made to take Harry._

"_No! I'm not leaving him here, he's only a baby! I've already lost my wife; I'm not losing my son! Oh god she's gone!"_

"_Potter we need to handle this now, the muggles will see the smoke soon and Hagrid will need to get Harry. You are supposed to be dead. This body in the rubble proves it. When someone finds it James Potter will be dead. We need to tell Dumbledore!"_

"_No I can just transfigure this one back, I can stay with him!"_

"_Voldemort wants to kill you. He is not gone. If you are with Harry he will try again. It's a greater risk having both of you together rather then apart. Now put Harry back!"_

_James was crying looking down at his child, the last of his family. He sighed and handed Snape the baby. Snape settled the child in the rubble and took James' arm. A second later they were standing in the office of Albus Dumbledore._

"_Severus, James? What has happened?"_

"_Headmaster, James Potter is now considered dead by Voldemort. Potter fooled the Dark Lord with a transfiguration trick. I have informed him it is wiser to stay deceased for the danger of him being found and killed is less."_

"_Very good Severus. We shall talk later. James we must find a place for you to stay. I believe my vacation home would be suitable enough. It is in the muggle world, America even. I doubt you will be found there. Here is a port key straight to the home; I will be with you in a few moments."_

_James with a look of a beyond depressed man took the port key and was transported._

_End Flashback_

"Quick thinking goes a long way." James said taking a swig of orange juice. The house elves had arrived in the middle of his story.

"Well lucky for you. Usually it gets me into heaps of trouble." Harry said unhappily.

James smiled and stuck out his tongue. Harry did the same and Snape just rolled his eyes. Hagrid was watching on with a wide grin

"I'm jus' so gla' you're 'live!", Hagrid got up and hugged James nearly picking the man out of his seat.

"And it's great to see you too Hagrid." James returned the hug and let out a sigh of release when Hagrid let go.

"And Harry! Whatcha doin at Hogwarts?! Neva been a student 'cept me 'ere in the summer.", Hagrid asked with a smile except it faltered when everyone stiffened.

"I, uh, I got into a muggle fight. They got to me pretty bad. I had a broken arm and everything. Then I tried to get to Saint Mungos but Snape found me. He took me to the Leaky Cauldron where he and dad were and they took me here.", Harry lied pretty quickly.

He was used to making up lies whenever the neighbors asked about a bruise.

Hagrid grimaced as he heard about the broken arm, "Well 'Arry you gotta be more careful. Can't go runnin round London without anyone. Gettin' dangerous out there."

"Yea, I know I won't do it again, it was stupid." Harry gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the side of his arm.

"Well Hagrid this was a nice sit down but we must get going. Harry is due for a potion to help his arm pain." Severus announced standing and shaking hands with Hagrid he walked out of the Hut and waited for the others.

James gave Hagrid a hug and smiled then left to stand with Snape. Harry gave his best smile and kept it up while Hagrid hugged him, said goodbye and watched them leave. As soon as the door closed though Harry's smile dropped and it was now a deep frown.

"Harry.", James stuck a hand out to touch his son.

"Don't! Just don't.", Harry was a bit shaken.

He didn't like lying to Hagrid. But what was worse was he kept remembering the Dursleys. He didn't want to lie to Hagrid but he wasn't ready to talk about it. Now his father was back from the dead and trying to help him. Well Harry thought that since he had dealt with the Dursley's for 5 years so far there was no need for his help now. Then a little voice told him he shouldn't be mad at James.

No it wasn't his fault that he was unable to get to Harry. It was Dumbledore's. _Dumbledore_ had left him with the Dursleys; _Dumbledore_ had kept James in America, so far from his son. It was all _Dumbledore's_ fault. Anger at the old man rose up in him. Snape sensed the change in Harry.

"Harry, snap out of it. Harry, are you alright?" Snape tried.

"What? Oh yea, I'm fine. Sorry were you saying something?" his voice was rough.

"Yes, what would you like to do now?" Snape asked

"I want to go talk to Dumbledore." Harry turned to face them, "Alone."

A/N 2: I'd just like to know what you'd guys/girls think about a story I'm thinking of posting..here's the summary..I think I'm going to rate it M just in case.

Summary: Snape as usual insults Harry in class. But this time he goes too far. Read as Harry goes through the toughest time of his life. Snape must help him as well as another student get out of their tough times and back into leading normal lives. WARNING: child abuse, drabble, group therapy, self-harm...Characters: Draco,Harry,Snape


	5. Confrontation

A/N: Hello. Since the demand of this story is going up I've decided not to give up on it. A year later and I'm going to continue. I just thought it was rubbish and no one would want to read it because even though people said they loved it they didn't tell me what they wanted to see happening. So I hope this chapter satisfies you until I can figure out how to put some angst into this story. Thanks to all who gave me a push. And sorry if my punctuations annoy you but I'm not going to change them. Everyone Read and Review and I'll update by tomorrow. I solemly swear on the MM.

"Ah, Harry my boy. Are you alright?", Dumbledore asked as Harry stormed through his office after a rather harsh knock on his door.

"I'm not here to share pleasantries Professor.", Harry said slowly and sharp walking closer to Dumbledore's desk. He lay both his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned forward.

Dumbledore in turn leaned back in his chair waiting for Harry to continue.

"I have assessed the situation of my father coming back. And it has led me to the question, _why now_? Why, after 15 years have you let my father out of his prison to check up on me? And _why_ would you send him at the exact time that would create drama?"

"Are you insinuating that I somehow planned these events?", innocently asked Dumbledore.

"What I _am_ insinuating is that you are somehow trying to manipulate my life. That you were aware of my homelife. That you had no real reason to keep my father away from me and that you have some underlying agenda."

"And what do you plan to do about this?"

"What do you mean _'what do you plan to do'_?"

"Let us say that I _am,_ as you say, _'manipulating your life_' what will you do to stop me Harry?"

Harry was taken aback. Here he was accusing the headmaster of messing with his life. And in return was being asked what he would do about it. Dumbledore was admitting it. He _WAS_ moving Harry around like a pawn in a chess game.

"Play with fire and you get burned Dumbledore. I will never harm you. But I cannot guarentee that of others. From now on I am not your golden boy.", Harry warned.

"I'm glad that you think you are that strong Harry. But we shall see."

"It's Potter to you, I am and we shall."

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I really tried to make it good. It might be edited soon. I just needed to get something up before you all started to flame em.


	6. Filler

MUST READ: SEV'S POTION KEEPS DOWN THE VAMPIRE IN HIM. THE VIAL IS FULL OF BLOOD.

A/N: YAY new chapter! And you get to hear some about the Vampire side of Snape. I've decided to take an Independent Harry view. I've never read one of those so bear with me. After I finish this story I'm going to revise it and add the story I pitched in earlier chapters. So I hope you enjoy this chapter Read and Review and thanks to all who reviewed yesterday. And this beginning scene I got from the play RENT (but I changed it up)...I plan to write a story for that category too. 2/18/09

James and Severus sat in the Hospital Wing waiting for Harry to return.

"James stop that incessant pacing! It's driving me mad. Harry will be fine. He's just gone to speak to Dumbledore!", Severus exclaimed.

"Yes but with his state there's no telling what he is going to say. I have a feeling he's going to do something...I DUNNO...not good. And since when were you so optimistic?"

"Since when were you so uptight?", Severus shot back.

"Touche. Have you taken your potion? I can see a tint of red in your eyes."

"Afraid of my monster within James?", Severus taunted playfully but at James look he sobered up, "I was going to take it as soon as Harry came back."

"Make sure because I don't want you to turn on my son and bite him. He needs as many adults he can trust as possible right now. Hurting him wouldn't do any good. Damn the Dursleys." James seethed.

"I swear I would never endanger Harry like that. He's as much my son as he is yours. You know how I tried to secretly care for him even with my duties to the Dark Lord. Its my promise to Lily to keep him safe."

"I know Sev."

"What did you just call me?"

"Sev!", James replied with a cheeky smile on his face. He knew Severus had always hated nicknames and this one just seemed to roll off the tounge in the right way.

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw, why not Sev? You know you secretly love it.", James taunted.

"I do not! I-", Severus was cut off as the Hospital Wing doors banged open. In strolled Harry, he had a calm facade but there was a dark aura to him.

"What are you two arguing about?", Harry asked conversationally.

"Sev's new nickname. It's Sev.", James replied with the same cheeky smile as before.

Harry faked a laugh and looked Snape in the eyes willing him to read his thoughts. Harry thought it was the only way to tell the man what was going on. He didn't think it was wise to tell his father just yet. He needed support from someone who was level-headed and wouldn't go storming into Dumbledore's office.

Snape got the idea and used Ligilimens to look into Harry's mind. The conversation played out in both of their heads. To them it was 15 minutes but in reality only a couple of seconds had passed by.

"So Harry what did you talk to the Headmaster about?", James asked tentatively.

"Oh nothing special. Just that I needed time out of school to press charges against the Dursley's. He said he would schedule everything for me."

"Oh thats good thinking. So are you ready for the last check up? If you do it now you get to leave quicker.", James suggested. Harry nodded.

"I'll go and get Madame Pompfrey I need my potion anyway.", Severus walked to the office on the side of the Hospital Wing. He came out behind Madame Pompfrey drinking from a vial of red liquid.

"I will need to go and buy some more from the Apothcracy. But just come down to me everyday for 3 times a day and I will give you a vial.", Madame Pompfrey said as she walked over to Harry.

"Can I not just brew it myself? If you just gave me the recipe I'm sure i could make it myself."

"Nonsense by the time you finish it I'd have already gotten it by owl. It takes at least 2 months to make it. But I accidently ordered a couple days off so it will be alittle late."

"Will it be safe if he doesn't have the potion for a couple of days?", Harry asked.

"I will be fine. As long as I keep going to Madame Pompfrey. I assure you that I am and will stay completely in control. I won't harm you."

"No need to assure me. I wasn't worried about you attacking any of us.", Harry assured and then whispered, "More like wanting you to get at an annoying old man."

Severus heard him and snorted quietly.

"I think we should all go for a walk.", James suggested.

"I know the perfect place. Let's go to the seventh floor."

"The room of requirement?", Severus asked.

"Exactly!", Harry said smiling.

A/N: If you didn't bother to read the message at the top here's the info on the Potion. Mentioned vaguely in James' joking manner he told Harry that Snape was a Vampire and he had grown mysterious wings. (pretend they disappeared later on). He needs a Potion to keep down the vampire think of it as the same thing Remus takes except for Vampires. I guess I'll have to make a chapter to explain my version of Vamps won't I?


	7. UPDATE IM REWRITING DONT BE MAD!

A/N: ok how many years has it been since I've done this? But I'm back. And this time I'm serious. No more false returns. I've got a new wave of responsibility and I'm not going to stop. Now I'm rewriting this story. When I made it I was completely lost, I had no clue where I was going and it was just crap. But no more! I still have no idea where I'm going with it but it's going to be good. It's going to make sense and I'm going to try and keep the bits people liked. Is Sev still a vamp with crazy wings? IDK tell me people! To let people know I'm serious here is the first chapter of the rewrite. If you like it I will continue. So based on feedback this will transferred to a new story page same title just with the REWRITE on it. So it isn't much right now but it's sorta a teaser. Give me support on this and I promise I will try my best to deliver.

It's Not Over (the rewrite)

Chapter 1. Return

"I told you boy! When you get me kicked out, you have to finish what they started! Now on your knees! Don't make me make you!" Vernon Dursley yelled at his nephew spit spewing from his mouth.

Tonight Vernon was in a bad mood. He had gotten kicked out of a strip club for getting too frisky with the dancers. Every time this happened he blamed Harry. It was always 'the boy and his freaky ways!' So Harry was always the one who had to pay for it, and in the worst way possible.

Harry got on the bathroom floor and closed his eyes in disgust as he heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down. His head was pushed forward by Vernon. Harry never understood why it was always his fault that his Uncle was always kicked out. That he always had to do this. Harry was too disgusted to do anything a just knelt there, mouth full. This earned him a smack in the face.

"You know what you're supposed to do so do it! Or do we have to use my little friends to help you remember?" Vernon said nastily referring to his collection of 'beating belts'. They hung behind his bedroom door. Harry knew that if he went for a belt it would be a studded one he had taken from Dudley and it scarred terribly. Harry somewhat shook his head and started. The need to throw up growing stronger every second. The noises Vernon was making could only be described as a cross between chubaka and a growling Snape.

There was a barely audible shriek and a thump from downstairs. Harry started and pulled away from Vernon which earned him a backhand across the face. The sound reverberated against the pristine white bathroom tile. Vernon took Harry by the hair to push him back and Harry shut his eyes closed as if not seeing meant nothing was happening. The door was opened and a huge bang sounded through the bathroom. Except 2 things weren't right to Harry. One, that bang didn't sound like the door hitting the wall it had sounded like glass breaking. Two, Uncle Vernon was no longer over him and the hand was gone from his hair. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Uncle Vernon in the rubbles of what was left of the porcelain bathtub. He had been hit powerfully by magic. But Harry hadn't heard any spells being cast. Who was powerful enough to do that with a bit of accidental magic? Harry immediately thought of a Death Eater and cursed the Dursleys for locking up all his things in the cupboard especially his wand. But if it was a Death Eater why hadn't they tried to attack him. He had to have been kneeling there staring for a long moment.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around. His heart stopped. In the doorway of his bathroom was Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Right now he looked like Severus Snape angry Death Eater. Snape's hair lay swept across his face, his lips were parted slightly from exhaustion and he was slouched against the doorway but his eyes were so alive. They were burning with an anger that danced within onyx. Harry was sure he was going to kill him. This was how it was going to end, cornered in a bathroom by a death eater. He couldn't even do anything about it without his wand. There was a voice yelling downstairs and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Snape had brought more of them with him. They were probably going to take turns torturing him and then send him to Lord Voldemort. If possible Harry's heart drop even lower and he knelt even farther into the floor. Harry listened as the footsteps came down the hall and took 3 deep breaths to prepare himself with what he was sure would be unpleasant. But nothing would prepare him for what happened next.

"What happened? Where's my son?" A voice came into the bathroom and accompanying it was the body of James Potter. Harry promptly fainted.

"Severus! What did you do?" James was staring wide-eyed at the scene in the bathroom.

"What did I do? You should be asking yourself what he did to provoke me! You are lucky that I proceeded first or this _man_ might have been killed. Make yourself useful and fix this. I shall go down and in order to refrain from causing anymore damage."

"Well, might as well take Harry with you. Try to wake him up."

Snape cast a levitation charm on Harry and walked out muttering and cursing Potters and Muggles all the while. James turned back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His hair was a disheveled raven mess and his glasses were slipping slightly, he pushed them up turned to the tub, sighed and shook his head.

"He has a really bad temper."

* * *

THE END please review and remember there is a rewrite if you guys like it!


End file.
